


I Think I (Might) Love You

by dewdrop_juuri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, feels overload, i wrote this while listening to carly rae jepsen, spicing up the daydream fodder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdrop_juuri/pseuds/dewdrop_juuri
Summary: The deal was frustratingly simple: pretend to be lovers so that your landlady would stop trying to set you up with her nephew. In exchange, you agreed to hook Kazunari up with a mixer composed of several people from your major.Or it was supposed to be, until you start catching feelings for your co-conspirator in the process.This should end well.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Think I (Might) Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is brought to you by the carly rae jepsen songs that always spice up my daydream fodder and my romance novel binge. anyway, enjoy!

"(Nickname)-ririn, you want me to  **_what_ ** ?"

It was a Friday, and in the middle of your studying session in the library, Kazunari couldn’t help but let loose an exclamation at your request once he looked up from his laptop. His loud volume attracted a few glares in your direction, to which he charmingly waved off with his hands clasped together, mouthing a silent “Sorry,” to those who were inconvenienced before he turned back to you.

Surprise was laced over his gaze--green eyes locking with your own (e/c) ones--so at odds with his usual cheerful demeanour, and you felt your cheeks flush from the embarrassment at having to repeat your request again.

“I said,” You begin slowly, fingers clutched clumsily around the red ballpen you were using to make marks on a production script, detaching your gaze from his to stare at the doodles you drew at the paper margins. “...I need you to pretend that we’re...going out with each other.”

You falter uneasily on the end of the sentence, the phrase already taking a toll of energy out of you. This request was uncharacteristic--not to mention, unreasonable--but the silence that went on for a few seconds grated on your anxiety that you began to spin the red ballpen in your grasp.

"Eh, [Nickname]-ririn,” Kazunari begins, breathless ( _ nervous?) _ chuckles escaping from his lips before he turns to flash a grin at you. “I never imagined that you’d be interested in me, but you finally fell for my charms~!”

“Whoa there, Romeo,” You jerk upright, jabbing the pen in the air to point it at his face. “...emphasis on  **pretend.** As in, pretend we’re dating.” 

“Semantics,” Kazunari quipped, his fingers already tapping commands on his laptop and closing its lid to put it to sleep. Sliding the gadget to the side, he leans forward, resting his cheek on his right palm to focus all of his attention on you. “Well, mind telling me what brought this on all of a sudden?”

At that you groaned. Placing your pen back to your pencil case, you settle against the back of the chair, crossing your arms across your chest as you release an exasperated breath, a slow migraine building in your temples. 

“My landlady won’t stop setting me up with her nephew, ” You explain, eyes darting out towards the right side of the library, the glass panels providing you with a view of university students flocking to and fro--Theatre kids doing improv on an isolated part of the campus garden, the Architecture students lugging tubes of their blueprints, and the Visual Arts people who were lugging their heavy canvasses around. “...and while I appreciate the sentiment from the sweet lady, I don’t like being set up with people I don’t personally know.” 

You actually met her nephew twice--Naoki, Naota,  _ whatever his name was _ \--and both brief meetings were mere formalities. A nod of acknowledgement when you first moved in, and the second time where he dropped by to collect rent on behalf of his auntie. If anything else, you would be also saving him from catering to his aunt’s matchmaking schemes.

“I’d like to let her down slowly and as politely as possible,” You continue, tearing your gaze away from the panels to meet Kazunari’s gaze and shrugged. “Figured this fake-lovers schtick would be the best and quickest way to get her off my case.”

“Hmm~ okay, I get where you’re coming from,” Kazunari merely hummed at your explanation, schooling his face into a mock serious expression, eyebrows scrunched playfully as he moves to sit upright, a finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. “There’s just one thing I’m curious about though.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. The sooner you satisfy your queries, the better, lest your patience get the better of you. “Shoot.”

_ “What’s in it for me, [Nickname]-ririn~?” _

You freeze. This was an unexpected sentence and from your frigid posture, Kazunari could tell that you were caught off-guard, and his lips curl into a small smile, his green eyes taking on a teasing glint.

“Uh, a renewed year of our friendship--” You start, but Kazunari merely shakes his head and clicks his tongue at your answer.

“Nuh-uh, no can do~” He replies, wagging his finger playfully at you as he shoots another teasing grin. “I need an equivalent exchange to compensate for what you’re asking of me~”

“Damn it,” You grumble, eliciting a short bark of laughter from Kazunari again, once more prompting an onslaught of glares thrown at his direction but he made no move to placate the irritation coming from the other students in the library. “You drive a hard bargain.”

“Ehh~ I think it’s only fair though~! Give and take, [Nickname]-ririn.” Kazunari explains, with a flourish of his hands. “Give and take~”

“Oh, alright, alright! I got it.” You let your shoulders slump for a moment, before you reach out for your phone and pulling up your image gallery. Tapping the screen a few times, you shove the phone screen towards Kazunari. On the display, you were posing goofily with a few of your girl friends from your major--lips twisted in duck pouts, fingers throwing out peace signs, and overall beaming expressions in their faces. The photo was taken last week, after the celebration of a class production, hence the jovial atmosphere. 

“Do this for me and I’ll gather the girls together for the next mixer you schedule,” You state with finality, snatching your phone back before Kazunari’s fingers could pry it away from you. “Fair enough for you, Kazu?”

The answering grin and his vicious tapping on his phone--no doubt trying to contact some of his friends on LIME--were indicative enough that you have him hook, line, and sinker.

"Sweet~! We have a deal then!" Kazunari replies jovially once he finishes tapping on his phone, and reaching a hand toward you. “We should totes shake on it!”

“Is this necessary,” You mutter under your breath, but you were smiling now, a weight lifted from your shoulders. You grip his hand and give it a firm shake. “We good?”

“We good~!” He chirps back, then lets out a small “Ah!” that made you quirk an eyebrow. “Let’s take a commemorative selfie as proof of our deal~!”

Before you could protest, he turned his phone towards both of you, the tell-tale sound of the camera shutter going off being your only warning that he snapped a photo of you two--you with your mouth hanging open and eyebrows raised, while Kazunari cheekily posed with a peace sign.

“And...thus...a...partnership...was...born,” Kazunari mumbles the caption under his breath, swiftly uploading the photo on the My Day feature of Instablam. “Oh, you look quite cute, here, [Nickname]-ririn!”

Exasperated, you merely nod, sinking to the backrest of your chair as you exhale a long sigh and briefly wonder whether you made the correct judgment of bringing Kazunari Miyoshi in this.


End file.
